


Just a Natural Phenomenon

by caitrionabh



Series: BokuAkaKuroo Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuro Week, Multi, Nonbinary Character, this is silly and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Hey guys, we should do this cool thing I found on Facebook!”</p>
<p>Kuroo and Akaashi exchanged a wary look. For Bokuto, cool things in the past had been anything from a video of a cute animal to trying to set off fireworks in the bath to see what they looked like underwater, so it was understandable that they were a little concerned."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>BokuAkaKuroo Week 2016 Day 4 - Nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Natural Phenomenon

“Hey guys, we should do this cool thing I found on Facebook!”

Kuroo and Akaashi exchanged a wary look. For Bokuto, cool things in the past had been anything from a video of a cute animal to trying to set off fireworks in the bath to see what they looked like underwater, so it was understandable that they were a little concerned.

Kuroo dragged himself up off the couch and made his way over to the table where Bokuto was sitting with his laptop.

“What did you find, Kou?” he asked, resting his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

From behind him he heard Akaashi mutter, “If it involves fire of any kind it’s not happening.”

“That was one time!” Bokuto protested. “Besides, this is just an online quiz.”

“What natural phenomenon are you?” Kuroo read.

Deeming the idea unlikely to cause destruction, Akaashi decided to join their boyfriends. Besides, this would probably be fun.

“Where’d you find this?” they asked.

“I told you, on Facebook.” Bokuto replied, “Shou-chan did it so it showed up on my timeline.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow “Shou-chan?”

“Hinata Shouyou, from Karasuno.” Akaashi supplied.

“Ahhh, the shrimp who’s really good at jumping and praising Kou. Right.”

Bokuto pressed his hand to his chest. “My crow son.”

This time it was Akaashi questioning him. “Son?”

“Adopted son.” Bokuto clarified.

“Don’t you think you should let the people you’re dating know before you adopt a child, Koutarou?”

“And do you really think it’s wise to try and steal one of Sawamura’s kids?” Kuroo chimed, grinning.

Akaashi snorted. “I’m pretty sure Sugawara is the one to look out for.”

“Guuuuys.” Bokuto interrupted. “You’re missing the point. Are we gonna take the quiz or not?”

Laughing at Bokuto’s pout, Kuroo pressed a kiss to his temple before moving away to grab his own laptop.

“Fine, fine. Shoot me the link.”

Bokuto then turned to look at Akaashi, already making puppy eyes.

They rolled their eyes and pulled out their phone. “Of course I’ll do it, Koutarou.”

Both of them smiled as Bokuto cheered before sending off a link and starting the quiz himself.

As expected, Bokuto finished first, immediately declaring victory despite Akaashi’s quiet “It was never a race.” and Kuroo’s complaints of him having a head start. With a wicked grin, Kuroo threw himself onto Bokuto, and mussed his hair, cutting off all boasts in favor of panicked squawks and protests.

They were interrupted when they heard Akaashi let out a disbelieving sounding snort.

“What’s the matter, Keiji?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo grinned up at them, “Did you not like your answer?”

Abandoning both the fight and his questions, Bokuto sat up so quickly he dumped Kuroo out of his lap.

“You’re finished? What did you get? Tell me!”

Akaashi waved him off. “You first, since it was your idea.”

“Okay! According to this quiz I am… a waterfall.” he declared.

Pulling himself up to look at Bokuto’s screen he read out, “You can be intimidating and yet comforting and relaxing at the same time. You might even be dangerous to those who don’t really know your nature, and don’t try to know you better. Keep up with your flowing and outgoing ways, but don’t forget to leave something to yourself. You don’t need to share everything with others.” He paused and looked up thoughtfully, “That’s actually not as much total bullshit as I was expecting.”

Bokuto shoved him off with mock indignation. “Alright then, what did you get, Tetsu?”

“I” Kuroo stuck a dramatic pose. “am a shooting star.”

Bokuto gasped. “Bro, that is so cool! What else does it say?”

“It says: “You have many different faces. You can be plain and simple or intense and unsafe. People love you and want to be close to you, though you can’t always open up to everyone, which can unintentionally hurt them. You bring luck to others and with your caring nature, enable them to make their wishes come true. Your beauty and dangerous mind can be summed up with this Theodore Roosevelt quote: "Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground"”

“Well it’s right about at least one thing.” Bokuto said.

“And what would that be?” Kuroo asked.

“You certainly made our wishes come true!”

Feeling the heat crawling up his neck Kuroo turned to Akaashi. “Alright now it’s your turn. Saving the best for last.”

They looked slightly embarrassed at the reminder, suddenly refusing to look directly at either of them.

“I don’t know, yours was pretty good. Maybe that was the best for last we needed.” they said.

Kuroo’s head tilted, as he watched them. What exactly were they hiding? Unfortunately for Akaashi, his biggest weakness was about to launch an assault.

“What!?” Bokuto cried. “We can’t stop before hearing all of them!”

“It can’t be that bad.” Kuroo reasoned, only smiling in response when they glared at him.

Turning their head away, Akaashi simply held out their phone so the screen was visible. Leaning in Bokuto and Kuroo read the result and immediately Kuroo understood Akaashi’s reluctance, clamping his mouth shut.

“You are a sunrise?” Bokuto said aloud.

And that was the final straw. Kuroo collapsed into giggles, which only got worse as Akaashi glared down at him.

“A sunrise.” he wheezed, breathless with laughter. “The only person I know who’s less likely than Kenma to be awake at dawn is a sunrise.”

“You light up the room when you come in and we're pretty sure many poems were written about you. You are well adjusted, stable, mature and your life is very balanced. When your life starts to be predictable and routine, remember this quote: "There's never one sunrise the same or one sunset the same".” Bokuto continued reading.

“It’s just a silly quiz.” Akaashi said, their mouth twisting into a small scowl.

Bokuto pulled Akaashi down into his lap. “And yet they were right about so many things.” he said. “You’re mature.” He pressed a kiss to their temple. “Stable.” A kiss on the cheek. “Balanced.” A peck on the nose. “And you light up every room you’re in.” And with this final remark he pressed a final kiss to Akaashi’s now smiling lips.

“See I was right.” Kuroo said. And when Akaashi looked up at him questioningly he took their hand, lacing their fingers together, before continuing. “We did save the best for last.”

And smiling, they pulled Kuroo over for a kiss.

Bokuto watched them with a fond smile for a quiet moment before asking. “So I found another quiz about-”

The denial was immediate and unanimous, and Bokuto just chuckled before happily resigning himself to an afternoon of unproductive cuddling. 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can take the quiz they were taking here!](http://www.playbuzz.com/katewalker10/what-natural-phenomenon-are-you) I tried my best to guess what answers they would give if they took the quiz and I think it actually worked out pretty well.


End file.
